La Push Mafia
by 1 Twilighter
Summary: When Edward was gone in NM Bella made a band with the pack called the LaPush Mafia. Now Bella is dazzled into showing edward their garage band on youtube.What will happen? Cannon Couples. Slightly OOC and sorta AU. Set after E but before BD.
1. Comments on Youtube

PLEASE READ A/N: Okay so this is my new story and im pretty excited to finally start posting it. I might post another chaperoning but I might to because I just got a new book. Oh and in MY story Jake has forgiven Bella and accepts Edward so he is back in la push. But that doesn't mean he has given up on Bella. Mwahahah!! Also Leah, Quil, And Seth were already werewolves so…that's just the way my story has turned out…so…ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own you or Twilight…-sigh-

"Wow you guys are wonderful please post more soon!! 3"

I was currently checking the comments on this one youtube account I have. Your probably wondering 'wow Bella has a you tube account??' the answer is yes, I do. Who do you think I am? A middle-aged prick? During my dark ages oh, so long ago me and the pack started a 'you tube band'. Basically we wrote music, recorded it, and posted it on you tube. I wrote and sang most of the songs and played some guitar, Jake played bass and did some vocals. Seth was pretty much like Jacob but played played the drums, and Quil did the technical stuff like filming and editing. The other members of the pack didn't want anything to do with our shenanigans. Ha! Its their loss! But Leah joined in after she saw how famous we were and did our clothes, hair ect. She was our Alice and not nearly as cruel as everyone makes her seem. Oh ya and Emily came over to help out sometimes. We named our band the La Push Mafia. You would be wise not to ask, it was a VERY long night and we weren't right in the head at that time.

We haven't played in a LONG time. I really don't remember why we stopped playing. I think it was about 3 weeks before we left for Italy. I shuddered. The slightest thought of the trip brought back awful memories I never want to revisit. Remembering the time without Edward isn't nearly as bad as it is to remember the Volturi , now that we are engaged I know we will be together forever so that time is the past and we shall never make that mistake again. But back to the comments.

"OMG!! That was fantastic and Delilah is REALLY hawt. I would go on a date with her anytime ; )"

I sighed. All of the comments from men usually said that. I should probably explain who Delilah is. Well being the weird teenagers we were we thought we should have stage names. I got the name Delilah, and some other nicknames but this is the one Jake and most of the others called me. The rest of the names for me and the pack were more than I can possibly remember and I will revisit that subject later.

"You guys haven't posted in awhile and I'm VERY anxious to hear more of your songs you are a really inspiring group and I hope you keep the band running."

"Wow do they really think that?" I thought aloud.

"Do who really think what?" A all-too familiar voice asked with the slam of the window being shut.

"Oh , nothing." I said quickly, while minimizing my browser and spinning around in my chair before Edward could tell what website I was on.

"Edward!" I said happily flinging myself in his arms to give him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. My super-distracting power might save me today. Hopefully. "Your home early."

"Why, yes, I am. Only because I was missing you too much and hunted as quickly as possible." He said smiling his all-to-perfect crooked smile that always made my heart stop so quickly that his vampire ears could just barely detected. "But again, What were you looking at love?" His voice was dripping with curiosity. Damn. My powers have failed me once again. Curse you Edward's non-relenting mind!

"Nothing much, what do you want to do today?" I quickly tried to change the subject, beginning to realize my powers are shitty and never help me when I need them.

"Doesn't seem like nothing" He said unleashing the power of the eyes. Oh no. I'm done for....

"Well its nothing that concerns you." My resolve was crumbling quickly but I will stand my ground. Hopefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He kissed me quickly but passionately on my lips and sighed against my cheek, nuzzling it softly while intoxicating me with his scent. I had lost, and he knew it.

"That's hardly fair" I whined.

"Its hardly fair that your so cute when you are pouting but you don't see me complaining" he flashed me a teasing smile that held his victory.

He picked me up and sat me on his lap while he sat down in my squeaky computer chair and grasped the mouse. Then he clicked on my minimized program and it opened.

Oooh!! Cliffy!!! So how do you like it??? I have been wanting to write this story for like 2 months now and slowly my mind keeps adding things so this story might be rather long. Anyways read and review!!! They make me happy and give me the spirit to update!!

Thank you,

1 Twilighter


	2. Big Bad World

Authors Note: Yes I know it's quite sad that i haven't updated in months but with school and everything its been hard. Plus I had like 7 chapter all ready to post and our electricity went off and now they are ALL GONE! I hate when that happens..... Okay so anyways I know if your like me the author says to go on youtube and look up the song there playing and you don't. So i understand if you don't look up this song but for future chapters i will tell you if its absolutely necessary for you to look up the song. Please comply with me if I do happen to put it for a song. oh and this one you don't need to look up :D Oh ya! and special thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I need them so i have the spirt to write :)))

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the rights to this song. They Belong to Stephenie Meyer and Plain White T's

This Chapter is Dedicated to my BFF Jill for complimenting my work and having to the heart to read it all :D thanks BB

On the screen it popped up where I was currently looking. It was scrolled down to the comments and the first one on the page read,

LPM! LPM! WOW you guys are AWESOME!! please continue posting you guys really sing the truth--luv hurts, LPM 4ever!!

I could basically see the gears in his head working together trying to figure out what LPM could possibly mean. I moved the little arrow of the mouse over to the side of the screen bringing it up till i reached the top. There was a small box where you could plainly see me in the band in freeze-frame from where I paused it earlier. I was in the middle holding my awesome signature black and red guitar with a little trade mark bartskull (Google magic my friends) on the side. To my left Jacob was holding a kinda burgundy colored bass that was almost the same tone as his fur in wolf form. Then, on my right Seth had a classic black and white fender guitar and he had a bright smile on his face as always. In the back you could see Paul holding his drumsticks in a way that showed he was trying to get himself situated before we started. All our instruments were plugged into moderately big amps excluding Paul's kick-ass drum set. There was a black microphone stand in front of me and i had a bleak kind of look on my face. out of them all i think Seth one the best enthusiastic smile by far. Jacob had a trying-his-best-to-look-happy smile but didn't really succeed before the camera started rolling. And Paul looked like he even wasn't paying attention to anyone beside his drums. I clicked the little play button before Edward could ask any questions and the video began playing.

It's a big bad world

Were doing what we can

Sometimes we fall on our face

Before we even learn to stand

Quil managed to edit this video just perfectly (note the sarcasm) so it cut to a clip of me falling square on my face on a sidewalk somewhere in La Push. My voice is not that creepy wannabe nasally voice, the manly voice, or that preppy girly voice. It just sounded like those normal bands lead singer's voice on the radio-- a good voice and potential but never gonna be a top-selling artist. I took a quick glance upward at Edwards face. His eyes held his judgment. The showed a piece of sympathy for my fall and a amount of hurt to see the emptiness and despair in my eyes. But deep down it looked like I almost saw a tinge of, (could it be?) awe, maybe? Could he really enjoy my train-wreck singing and tragic guitar playing?

But we get back up

Shake off all the dust

And take it step by step

On screen I gave a small slightly softhearted smile. I then realized I wasn't embarrassed about my voice or my terrible song. I really have no fear or emotion on the subject of my musical history nor having Edward hear it. Why I hid this chunk of my life from him I may never know.

I can fill the whole floor to the ceiling

With all the dead wrong choices I've made

And even though we try to learn

From each others mistakes

We'll do it again (doing it again)

Seth and Jake began doing a nice harmony for a background. Seth was kinda leaning over to my side to get his voice heard in the mic and Jacob singing into the only other microphone we had on the "stage". And it was getting us to sound as close to professional as we'll ever be...

We'll do it again my friend (doing it again)

We'll do it again and again

Till we eventually can change

The way it's always been

The mood on the screen changed drastically as I began to sing the next part still keeping up my broken face and guitar.

It's a big bad dream

Following your heart

Sometimes the one you

Need's the one that tears you apart

So you say goodbye

Kiss her one more time

And cry the whole way home

I kept my face monotone on-screen and present. The only hint of emotion that blew my cover is that on screen my eyes got that slightly reddened look and my eyes held tears that threatened to fall but i refused to let go. Despite my strong reluctance I stole a glance at Edwards face. I saw that torn broken look he gets when he see's something that brings him sadness such as talking about "the dark ages" as I like to call them.

I can fill up the driest river

With all the tears falling off of my face

And even though we try to learn

From each others mistakes

We'll do it again (doing it again)

We'll do it again my friend (doing it again)

We'll do it again and again

Till we eventually can change

The way it's always been

On screen I rolled my eyes exasperatedly at the repetitiveness of this song.

We'll do it again and again

Till we eventually can change

The way it's always been

Just running 'round in circles

Tripping over every hurdle

Were just trying to do the best that we can

My face lightened and I could entirely see the effort put behind it. I'm sure everyone around me couldn't nearly see what little things that were seemingly "normal" took out of me.

It's a big bad life

All that we can do

Is try to make it right

Tomorrow something new

So if a big rain cloud

Follows you around

Don't let it get you down

We'll do it again (doing it again)

We'll do it again my friend (doing it again)

We'll do it again and again

Till we eventually can change

The way it's always been

(Oh) we'll do it again (doing it again)

We'll do it again my friend (doing it again)

We'll do it again and again

Till we eventually can change

The way it's always been (doing it again)

We do it again and again

Till we eventually can change

The way it's always been

The last chords hung in the air as the camera cut to black. I curled up on Edwards lap so I could face him.

"Let me explain" I said deciding I should start. He nodded.

"Okay as you can probably guess that video was made when you were gone" I swallowed back my pathetic sob and I heard his audible intake of breath. "Well," I said "I should probably start in the beginning" I took a deep breath and began "About a couple days after I found out Jake was a wolf" I gave quick side glance at him to gauge his reaction still expecting him to growl at the mention at my wolf friend. Lately, if anything he is almost sad for Jake especially since he's been back. Me and him have talked and we are still friends but we haven't see each other after his homecoming. It's not like neither of us don't want to, but just with my wedding around the corner and him being a wolf and having responsibilities the closest we can get is by the phone and I miss him terribly.... "we both found we had some crazy idea we wanted to be a band with Paul, and Seth. Actually it was a little more different then that but its besides the point" I could feel the faintest hint of blush rise to my cheeks that no human could see. He smirked at my rambling. "so we stayed up late one night and we were loony enough to produce the name La Push Mafia for a band name." I laughed at the memory.

"But basically it never went any farther than that. Nothing really important or exciting. I mean, yeah we played at a couple places. But they are tiny, microscopic even compared to the gig's my cousin and I used to get and even smaller that the ones he gets now...."

"Okay, well....that was a mouthful but not nearly as complicated as I expected." He said. "Wait...what do you mean you and your cousin. As far as I've been informed I was unaware you even had a cousin."

I took yet another deep breath (I seem to be doing that a lot.) "Well my cousin Brendan and I were raised like brother and sister when we were little because my mom and her sister, my aunt, were very close." I smiled at the memories of countless play dates leading to my mom and aunt going inside and busting out the tequila ranting about how much they didn't need husbands to raise the kids. They were alike in the way their relationships just didn't work out and were left to raise their only child alone. "When we were around twelve we had a band with me and his two friends that continued until we were like 15. I found out in the beginning of this year he and them made big this year and actually going on a world tour with the same name we made all that time ago, Panic at the Disco." I laughed at his bemused expression " Yeah I know, I have never had great luck with band names but, their famous now and basically everyone knows the name so it doesn't sound as odd and random as you think."

"Alright then." he said still a bit dazed probably from the on stuck of information. I set my head in crook of his neck and relaxed into his embrace. His arms the were hung loosely around my waist tightened their grip and hugged me. I looked up at his eyes lost in the impossible depths.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." I said playfully. For once he didn't try to argue and he place a sweet and loving kiss upon my lips. I was quick but full of enough love that it made my heart swell and I wasn't complaining.

"I hate to ruin the moment," I said "but I would like to say that the song was written basically in inspiration of you. Not the most loving one I've written but still at least it was about you-- well actually if I were you I probably wouldn't be very happy...so.....I don't know..." I trailed off trying to remember my key reason for saying that.

"So your saying theirs more?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

"Mayybee..." I stretched.

"Will I ever be blessed with the giving of reading one or even possibly hearing one?"

"Well, apparently there's something wrong here." I accused, as I avoided giving him a straight answer. "You are alone all night and you haven't even gone through my stuff? Well," I grinned "just maybe not thoroughly enough to see my binder with sheets, and sheets of paper with worthless songs about my sad, teenage girl, bubbly love songs about one person and I think you can guess who." I said while eying him trying to get my message across of who it was.

He laughed "Well I guess I will have to work on that, wont I?" I nodded smiling like and idiot for no reason "Of course." he said "You of all people would actually want someone to snoop around in your room." he sighed shaking his head in disbelief.

"Not necessarily." I clarified "I just think it would have made this whole ordeal a lot easier if you discovered some of the mysteries that lurk within, what is called my room, earlier."

"Also it would have been easier if you just told me." he retorted.

It took me a moment to conjure up a response for that. "In truth," I said "I have no idea why I didn't tell you earlier. Maybe it was because their is a bigger story behind it that nobody really knows but myself" I stared blankly ahead of me for a moment trying not to relive images of things I had wished to forget. I then noticed my mistake. "I should not have said that." I mumbled, internally cursing at myself to be captured in the strange mood that surrounds me whenever I'm with Edward and forces me say things unthinkingly and too openly.

"Wha-" Edward began but was cut off by me saying, "Save it. I have a feeling you will find out soon enough." It was true. I also think Edward may not be the only one who will be in on my dark secrets...


	3. Untraveled Territory

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ:**

**okay so ya i know i haven't updated in pretty much forever, but i really have no time. my computer is broken so i have to use my dads labtop and he doesn't like anyone using it so i have to use it when hes at work and doesn't know. i know its a pathetic excuse but its true. ill try uploading on my dad computer and my cell phone more often. the thing also is that I'm not really motivated :( nobody ever reviews or story alerts or ANYTHING. its quite sad. so I'm going to update this ONE chapter but then, I'm going to need reviews to update anything else. well that's pretty much. hope your all having a great summer...oh and thanks to:**

**ANONYMOUS caps win (ya caps do win)**

**xxXTwilightGirlXxx**

**StopTheMaddness (you reviewed twice! :O )**

**Sarah'sInsane'-'**

**okay now here's the chapter...**

**LaPush Mafia (oh ya I'm kinda thinking about changing the name too...it just doesn't really fit anymore on the way the story line is going in my head...)**

I sat there curled up with Edward for a little while longer when I decided I should call Seth. I need to talk to him about the band and what ever shit is being dug up from my past as we speak. I sighed and got up from my snugly place in next to Edward and walked over to my dresser, opening up the top drawer to pull out a cell phone. Edward laughed when he found out I had a phone. It sounds strange but, I had an IPhone that I had in Phoenix and I never really had a use for it, so it just kinda sat in that drawer. For some reason, this was always amusing to Edward, but who knows why. He_ is _over 100 years old, bound to pick up a mental issue somewhere...

I pressed a button and typed in my super-secret-password. _6626 _I silently thought to myself.

I heard another round of laughter from behind me. Shit. guess I said my super-secret-password aloud. Well..I guess I'll have to change it again. Another time though. Right now I have important business to take care of.

I typed in Seth's number, remembering not to say it out loud and embarrass me further, then hopped up on top of my desk and swung my feet back and forth under me impatiently.

The phone rang and I heard a very hyper voice on the line.

"BELLA?" Seth said excitedly in to the phone, possibly bursting my eardrums. Huh... that expression never made much sense to me. Why would your eardrums BURST? Has that even happened to anyone before? Oh wait, I'm on the phone. I will google this later.

"SETH?".\ I mocked into the phone. I could hear laughter in the back round. Must have put it on speaker phone...

"Hi." He then said in an small, embarrassed voice.

"Hi, Seth"

"So," He began, the usual perkiness back in his voice, "what are you up to Bellaaaa?"

"Weeellll, I was thinking annnd, maybe you wanna get the brain-dead crew and we could head over to the old garage and, ya knoooow...?" I was drawing out a lot of my words for suspense. Everybody knows Seth loves surprises, but he hates not knowing what the surprise is...

"OH EM GEE! GUYS DID YOU HERE THAT? BELSIE BEAR WANT'S TO PLAY!" I pulled the phone a couple inches away from my ear, cringing from the impact of his high-pitched voice. I hear choruses of diffrent responses, "Hell yes!" "No fucking way!" "yayyyy...".

I giggled and set up a time.

"'Kay..." I continued into the phone, " I'll be there at 5. Bye!" By this point Seth was almost sobbing into the phone begging me not to leave, but he reluctantly hung up the phone. I slipped my phone into my pocket and turned over towards Edward who was sitting with his head hanging off the foot off my bed looking like a little kid. I laughed and hopped up and sat on the floor where his head was. I looked down at him smiling.

"Now what?" He said cutely.

"_Well,_" I said glancing up at my closet measuring about the height i would need to get to, to reach the top shelf. "I'm going to need your help." I got up and looked at the beast that is my closet, overflowing with old clothes sprawled on the floor and childhood board games stacked up on the shelf along with collections of all sorts of books and random junk. And somewhere along all that junk is the items I need. This will be a challenge but I believe I left these objects on the top shelf which narrows down my hefty search quite a lot.

Edward was standing next to me in no time flat. "Edward Cullen at your service ma'am." he bowed like a gentleman.

I shook my head at his way of being completely and utterly adorable at any little thing he does. "Lift me up" I said reach my arms up , as if Icould grab the stuff I was looking for at my simple height at the ground. He reached down andplucked my feet off the ground and sat me on his shoulder. He held my legs to keep me steady as I sifted through all the clutter. I found my first item rather easily and through it towards my bed. It was only and binder so it's not like it could shatter into a million pieces as it hit the box spring mattress.

Now I was looking for one of my best prized possessions. The big black case wasn't very hard to find so, I gripped the case and tugged it free not bothering about the few items that clattered to the floor from a disastrous fall. I lightly kicked Edward on the leg signalling for him to set me down, not that it was necessary, I sent a aggravated bull charging into him andit would barely hurt him.

Only let me down half way, he had it so I was sitting In his arms bridal style and walked over to my bed, sat down and set me on his la with my case still in my hands.

The case was flawless black with the word "_fender_" scrawled in the trademark script at the bottom right. I unzipped the case and took out my signature black and red bartskull guitar. **(A/N: google pete wentz bass- imagine it as a guitar not a bass, though)**It was solid black and had a red pick guard. In the bottom corner there was a red bat shape with a black heart inside. All around, it was beautiful.

Edward was just looking at it curiously, like he was learning. Which in a way, he was. He was seeing a new part of me that he had never seen. Partsmy past, a untraveled territory for him.

**Sorry, but im gonna end it here for today. my dad is about to be home and I will literally be dead my morning if he sees me on his computer O.O**

**I'll try to either update toninght on my phone or somtime this week. I promise i wont let it get as bad ever again as it was. i was going to update AIM WITH THE CULLENS the other day but when I hit save it deleted all my stuff and didnt post or save so i was frustrated but I will try with the rest of my stories the rest of the week if you care. and if you havent read any of my stories,m go check them out. in my opinon there decent but im just trying to get started on here or somthing**

**please review! 3**

**1 Twilighter**


End file.
